


男女关系科 上

by TeacherMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa
Summary: 他们之间的关系并没有什么变化没人期待这段关系发生什么变化
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	男女关系科 上

**Author's Note:**

> 请不要告诉我OOC  
> 可云式摇头（我不听）  
> 快跑

“关于下一年度的拨款审批好了吗？”  
“已经送过来了”这个答案和她预期的丝毫不符，要知道她已经做好了再次与某人‘交涉’的准备，赫敏有些难以置信地看了看面前的秘书。  
她仔细翻看了秘书长递过来的那份资料，再三浏览了容易出现问题的预估款项，前后对照了几次，的确是毫无问题。

“您是觉得这份拨款安排有什么问题？”  
“不——没有，这很好。”赫敏虽然在签字的时候犹豫了一秒钟，但还是补充了一句“一切顺利。”

因为今天的‘一切顺利’，所以赫敏就没有再如往常一般，而是选择留在办公室里解决了午饭，当然还有午休。

这一天的办公，顺利的出奇，竟然在年底这样的日子里，每一项草案都在井井有条的推进，因此她准许了自己秘书提前下班的申请。说实话，今天这一天的顺利并没有给她带来如释重负，反而让她的神经始终保持着高度的紧张，谈不上紧张，更准确的说是一种等待。

等待什么——德拉科·马尔福？

上次酒会上发生的事情，她只记得自己喝醉了，然后顺理成章的又和对方搞在了一起。

但是这对他们之间的关系没有任何影响。  
或者说，他们之间本来就没有任何关系。

她今天并没有像之前那般再去对方的办公室，这让她整个下午都在猜想对方会不会想一个莫名其妙的理由来为难自己，但是显然，对方应该并没有在意这件事情，更重要的是，这也恰恰证明了上次酒会上除了他们胡搞了一顿之外，无事发生。

很好。  
赫敏决定准时下班。

不过赫敏倒是在魔法部的电梯里遇到了‘熟人’，饶是她去了那么多次马尔福的办公室，她仍然不记得这个金发秘书是叫伊蒂丝还是艾蒂丝。

就在她还在犹豫要不要先开口的时候，还好对方率先打了招呼，大约聊的不过是一些无关紧要的琐事，赫敏仔细打量了一下面前的这个女孩儿，看起来应该是刚刚毕业的年轻的巫师，漂亮的金发，打扮的时髦俏丽，她敢打赌这个电梯中的男巫师有一大半在考虑如何和这个女孩搭讪，顺便约上一顿晚餐。

魔法部的电梯，可是真够长的，赫敏几乎听了快一路关于财政司的八卦，其中不乏包括对于上个周加班的抱怨。

‘加班’赫敏在心里重复了一遍这个词，又想到上午准时送到的拨款资料，连起来想想，她也有点搞不懂马尔福在搞什么。

直到回家洗完澡裹着浴巾出来，还在心里考虑着这件事，要知道她不怎么喜欢在下班之后仍然使用魔法咒语生活，只是在公寓周围使用了简单的防护咒，当然不得不说这的确是给了一些人“可趁之机”，走到客厅，才发现‘目标对象’不知道坐在那里等了多久。

“我说了，不要随意动我的防护咒。”赫敏下意识的后退了几步，捂紧了浴巾，然后就听到熟悉的嗤笑。

“我说，格兰杰，真没必要——”德拉科好整以暇的盯着一脸紧张的女人，坦诚相见了多少次了，但是话到了嘴边却又变成了“我是说，你这个身材，也不值得遮遮掩掩的。”

“是是是——”赫敏被对方这么一说，又想起来了电梯里面遇到的那个年轻的女秘书，“你说的是——我的确是个上了年纪的‘干瘪’老女人”。说着，走到门前，指了指门，“是我请你出去，还是——”

德拉科站起来抖了一下自己外套大衣上的褶皱，竟然也是配合地走到了门边。

“请不要——不请自来——”她拉开门的时候，大约忘记了自己身上只是裹着浴巾，楼道里的冷风倒是不留情面的就吹的她抖得一机灵，有点狼狈，她连续打了两三个喷嚏在马尔福面前。

“得了，格兰杰，是你自己进去换衣服。”德拉科顿了顿，“还是我——”他带着假意的探寻语气，“怎么，你不会是在等我抱你进去——”他说着扬了扬下巴，有些暧昧的眨了眨眼。

还没有等到对方开口，他又补充了一句“我是有这个打算的——不过——”

“滚——”在门口磨蹭的这几秒钟，赫敏不知道自己的小腿互相摩擦了几次了，算了，她真的不想再和这个无赖斗嘴，让自己感冒了，爱走不走，索性自己扭头走回去了卧室。

“把门关上——”她确定她的语气表达的是，滚出去，把门关上。

但是德拉科·马尔福，并不是温顺听话的小绵羊。“换套衣服——”赫敏可从来不知道，尾随着跟过来的马尔福对自己的衣柜如此熟悉，“和我出去一趟——公事”说着又把一套裙装丢在了自己面前。

“什么公事——”她可不认为下班之后的对方会忙什么公事，从刚才到现在简直是莫名其妙，仿佛浴室的蒸汽还在她的脑子里面，赫敏不想承认她的卧室太小了，如果她回头和马尔福说话，那么对方的呼吸搞不好就会扑面而来，所以，她悄悄地努力的向前挪了挪脚步。

“你不是一直想了解关于维萨巷的事情”

德拉科当然发现了她的小把戏，要说，他有些时候真的不了解这个女人脑子里在想什么，裹着个浴巾就跑了出来，到现在还在一门心思和自己聊什么公事，德拉科真的可以确定，魔法部那群男人说的倒是有点道理，格兰杰司长肯定是有性别认知障碍。德拉科站在她背后，一低头就可以看到裹得并不严实的浴巾的间隙下面的胸乳，她的头发还在滴水，这个弧度刚刚好。

“你怎么知道？”前一段时间，出现了不少关于案件，大多都与这个魔法界‘黑市’多多少少有些关系，但是关于这个黑市的具体位置，她只是知道在一个叫维萨巷的地方，不过关于入口，一直没有头绪，这么看来这倒是件公事。

“嗯？”她不知道为什么背后的人没有再回应，她别过脸来，才发现对方的眼神有些不对劲，顺着视线看下去，“马尔福——”德拉科在被她推出去之前，抢先把面前的人推倒在了身后的床上。

“格兰杰，你是不是对男人真的没有半点警惕性”说真的，德拉科发誓他真的是一忍再忍，即使此刻隔着他的大衣外套，他依旧可以感受到了身下的柔软，他只要再用力一点就可以。  
梅林，他真的想用力一点。  
“马尔福，你个混蛋——”赫敏气急了，明明是他精虫上脑，拐个弯却变成了她没有警惕性？这是什么转移话题的办法，“明明是你这个混蛋——”虽然知道体格差并不会解决问题，但是赫敏还是决定用力去推搡马尔福，即使只是揉皱了对方的大衣外套，“是你非要——”没说完的话都变成了小声的尖叫。

“赫敏·格兰杰——我劝你不要再乱动。”德拉科一手钳着她，那条碍事的浴巾，就在推挤之间，直接被他扯到了一边。他的手毫不客气的环住她的脖颈，延着赫敏的后颈的弧度，滑到了臀部。

“马尔福——你不是说——”赫敏绷紧了身体，整个人僵硬地如同被石化了一般。毕竟她不着寸缕地状态可以清晰的感知对方的蓄势勃发，“不是——还有公事——”

“我知道——不耽误时间”边说着，德拉科换了个姿势，她一下子从下变成了趴在了对方的身上，这下倒是让赫敏更尴尬了起来，她挣扎着要起来，别被对方的手牢牢扣住了腰。

“放心——公事公办——”这话说的倒是暧昧，赫敏一下子想起了在办公室里的那一次，他也是这样说，只不过后来——想到这里，赫敏的脸简直是红透了。

“别多想——”德拉科当然知道面前的人想到了什么，本来他真不打算动她，不过此刻就当是他色欲熏心罢了，那件公事的确不是诓她，只不过忙里偷闲的时间挤一挤就有。

更何况，他当然知道她今天午餐的时候，没有去他的办公室。

公事公办，面前的女人向来比自己更用的炉火纯青，一旦自己给她开了‘通行证’，瞧她，立刻就可以把自己甩在一边。

上次酒会事情之后，德拉科对于这段关系倒是认真的想了几天，但可惜的是，并没有想出来什么靠谱的答案。

他相信赫敏·格兰杰必然不会像其他女人那样，吵吵闹闹的纠缠不休，尽管，他的母亲经常把他的终身大事当做责任挂在嘴边。

但德拉科并不喜欢在对女人的事情上用上责任二字，男人对女人，轻了说是喜欢，重了说是爱，不必要扯上责任。

他现在和格兰杰相处的很融洽，这种融洽让他很舒服，这就足够了。至于更近一层的关系，他目前不想再去深究。不过这当中有一点，德拉科不可否认的想要说，他需要对方的服从，尽管他知道格兰杰的每一根头发丝都写的是倔强，所以这才会让他在接触这个女人的每一次都能得到足够的愉悦与兴奋。

一想到这，德拉科忍不住加重了蹂躏对方臀肉的手劲，像是带着泄愤的意思，几乎要把赫敏揉碎，她来不及掩饰的呻吟，立刻就散开在了这间卧室里。

“马尔福——”赫敏用手肘撑着对方的胸膛，竭力挣扎出来一点空隙，而她的下半身则牢牢被对方用大腿卡住，抵在她腿心的突起，更是让她忐忑不安。

他喜欢看她这种惊慌失措的样子，在别人的眼里，赫敏·格兰杰永远是一百分，永远是第一名，永远是榜样，是游刃有余的代名词。

而在床上，她却只能对着自己哀求，露出不安，德拉科永远也不想告诉对方，每当这个时候，她用那双褐色眼眸看向自己的时候，他的心里总是在叫嚣着，揉碎她，弄脏她，甚至更邪恶的念头。

那双眼睛仿佛是打开了他心中万恶欲念的钥匙，当然，他从不抵抗欲望带给他的快乐。

“你现在如果配合我，我保证——很快”

**Author's Note:**

> 应该是有  
> 上  
> 中  
> 下【车】


End file.
